Undertale Story
by koogi123
Summary: Just something I wrote when I was bored and stuff. Basically when Frisk leaves the underground, she feels empty without Asriel. But Sans will be there to help. He usually is, right? But what if things go wrong at some point? Will he be there..? Or will it be too late... And everything will just RESET.


**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM BEING DRAGGED IN**

 **HALP**

 **THEY'RE FORCING ME TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE**

 **OH GOD**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **MAKE THEM GO AWAYYYY**

 **XXX**

 **Hay guys, welcome to a story by me myself and I. No one else. Ok maybe. Shut up ;-;.**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **XXX**

 **K im good. So. Welcome.**

 **GAH I CAN'T DO THIS**

 **GO ON WITHOUT MEEEE**

 **XXX**

 **... Just... Hand me the key board.**

 **XXX**

 **Alright im ready.**

 ***Stretches* LETS DO THIS**

 ***Cracks neck* Oh... OW. FUCK OH SHIT THAT HURT.**

 **XXX**

Silence. It overwelmed the room. It dragged your voice down. You wouldn't dare to speak in such silence. Eyes that stared you down, waiting patiently for your response. But at the same time if you were to speak you'd be put down automatically. But someone has to break the ice.

"Well...?" Someone finally said, although she couldn't see who. Then more whispers came after another, till they got even louder and overwelmed her. "I..." She croaked, pulling at her shirt collar. "ENOUGH!" She looked up to see him. Standing tall and having the same calm expression has he usually had.

Everyone fell into a silent abyss once more. They all looked up a bit frightened. "Thank you." He mumbled, patting her on the back. He then leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "You can do it." She huffed, then smiled widely. She was filled with DETERMINATION.

Everyone looked up at her with now impatient and frightful eyes. "Let me answer a few questions first..." She said calmly. Everyone began raising there hands, careful not to eye the creature that sat near the girl. "Ok.. You." A guy with a orange shirt came forward. "Will they hurt us?" He asked with a worried expression.

"No. Of course not. They want peace." She said, then gestured him off the stage. He nodded, not very happy with the response though. But he did seem less tense. Then more hands rose up, and once after another they asked questions. About them. The monsters.

She then paused, realizing ALL the questions will be about the monsters. Nothing about peace or anything... "Everyone put your hands down." She ordered, everyone did so. They stared with shaking knees. Some looked around, looked behind there back, waiting for a monster to stab or jump at them.

"Don't you have ANY questions about peace?!" She suddenly yelled, her voice cracked during the statement. Everyone looked at one another, then one boy raised his hand. "I do." She smiled. "Ok, what is it?" The boy made his way to the front of the crowd. "The only way im asking it is if you tell us how you saved them..." She stared off into the distance for a moment. "Fair enough." She was determined to hear the question the boy had to say.

"It all started... At the top of MT Ebott."

 **XXX**

"Oh wow" "Interesting" "He did what?!" Many responses to the story. So many...

She raised her hand for everyone to be silent. "So, what's your question? I told you the story." The boy came forward again. "..." He was silent. "I-I didn't know all the trouble that you went through and the monsters they were trapped for so long..." He said, his voice shaky.

He went up to the girl. "What was your name again?" She sat for a moment thinking. "It's Frisk." Everyone looked with wide eyes. She never mentioned her being Frisk in the story. Everyone began clapping and cheering. "THANK YOU FRISK!" "We'll try to be nicer from now on!" "Maybe i'll go flirt with someon- OW!" "YOUR GOING HOME JIM!" "Fine moooom"

Frisk was overwelmed with the response everyone had to her name. She smiled. "So... What was your question-" She turned, asking the question. But the boy was gone.

She tried to think of what the boy looked like, looking amoungst the crowd. He had a green sweater and... His hair was blonde... She felt her self let a whimper out. He reminded her of Asriel.

 **XXX**

A chilling breeze went by, her hair blew in it. The sun was starting to set, and people were going home happy. But... She was going home dissapointed. As much as she was happy she set everyone free, she felt empty. She felt like she could do better.

"Let's hear it for Frisk!" She snapped out of her thinking when she realized they were home, and in her new home were balloons and all of her friends. But not all of her friends... She managed to smile, but a tear slipped. "Th-Thank you.." She croaked, and they all went in for a big group hug.

"NO! THANK YOU HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled, "thanks kiddo." Sans said, "My child, You've done well." Toriel said passionately. There were more compliments and 'Thank you's' But she missed a voice. She could hear Asriel's voice in her head. 'I don't want to let go...'

 **XXX**

She sat up in bed, scribling in a book she was reading. A knock on her door, who could it be? She put her legs over the bed, standing up. "Knock Knock." She automatically knew. She smirked widely. "Come in." She opened the door. "Your suppose to say, 'Who's there?'" Sans walked in, with his usuall smile. A smile that can't seem to fade.

But Frisks smile did. It faded away like Asriel. She suddenly facepalmed internally. Don't think about that... Sans turned to Frisks stressed face. "Whats the matter kiddo? You look stressed." There wasn't one pun in that line. Sans was actually concerned. She sighed, sitting on her bed.

Sans would listen, he wouldn't let her down. "I couldn't save everyone." She mumbled, hoping Sans couldn't hear. Because she thought of the mistake she was making by saying it. Sans tilted his head, yup, he heard it alright. "What do ya mean kiddo? Of course you saved everyone. It's good tibia alive!" He raised his arms in the air. Frisk muffled a giggle at the pun.

"No Sans... I didn't save everyone." She muffled, her smile faded. Sans sat next to her on the bed. "Who did you miss then?" How should she say this? She should just say it, it's that easy... Just.. One word... Asriel.. Maybe she should say Flowey... No... Sans wouldn't like that.

Sans shook Frisk. Frisk looked up at Sans. "I missed Asriel." She whispered.

Sans tilted his head. "Asriel? Isn't that the King and Queens son? Or uh... Used to be... He's not... Alive?" He said, confused. He knew that Asriel died with a human named Chara. Frisk shook her head. "His soul isn't. He's... Flowey... I... Alphys injected determination into a flower and... Asriel's dust was spread onto that flower..." Sans eyes widened. "..." He sat quietly, memories of gaster popped up.

He shook his head. "Then you did save him, you were persistant to bring Flowey into this house but I um... Didn't let him in... Heh... I mean, he's technically free to leave the underground whenever and..." Sans was jittery, trying to find a way to make it better. Frisk shook her head.

"I know Asriel's soul it out there. Souls just don't go away like that... If he had determination we could-!" "Woah kiddo. Determination made those amalgamates in alphys lab, remember? I don't want to re-create that.." Frisk sighed sadly. Sans hated to see the kiddo sad.

"Alrriggghhtt we can go get him." Frisk suddenly looked up with one of the biggest smiles. "Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!" She hugged onto Sans. "We can try and get him back to his old personality and everything!" She yelped in joy. Sans laughed a little. "Slow down kiddo, we'll go in the morning. Get some sleep alright?" Frisk nodded, burying her head into the pillow.

"Heh..." Maybe it'll be easy...

 **XXX**

 **I don't own Undertale. Toby Fox does so. Yeh.**

 **Im not planning to continue this, but if you want me to I will. Ive been just writing for the fun of it so.**


End file.
